De Amor,Ruina y otros problemas
by Sujeto 44
Summary: Todos tenemos sentimientos,todos podemos cambiar,pero a veces,necesitamos ayuda. Primer Fic y primer mal summary xD.
1. ¿Quien eres?

Hola chicos,este es mi primer fic de invasor zim.

Gracias por entrar a leer y me gustaria que comenten asi yo puedo arreglar las cosas que tiene de malo el texto.

Solo puedo decirles que trato de hacer un zatr,pero habra complicaciones y un oc,pero dib no se queda afuera.

Pero esto se vera en un 5 0 10% a partir del capitulo 3 o 4.

Espero les guste y si no,bueno,esto lo hice porque estaba aburrido,no tanto para gustar.

Nota:los pensamientos se describen asi: -(Abc)-

Primer capitulo:Sera una nueva o la de antes?

Han pasado mas de una año y medio desde que zim llego a la tierra,era viernes,Zim y Dib estaban en la escuela,a minutos de que sonara la campana.

La señorita Bitters se encontraba fuera del salon,cosa rara ya que solo salia en "situaciones de emergencia".

Zim se encontraba en su pupitre,haciendo un dibujo(obviamente mal hecho)que era el en un globo aerostatico(el globo era la cabeza de dib)y debajo del globo se encontraban varios edificios en llamas.

Cuando termina su "obra de arte",Se levanta y dice:

Zim:(con una gran sonrisa de satisfaccion)oye mono-dib,esto es lo que hare con tu patetico planeta pero creo que hice tu cabeza mas pequeña de lo que en verdad es.

Dib:Que no estoy cabezon!-Dib se levanta con furia,va al lugar de Zim y le arrebata el dibujo de las manos y se va a su lugar-

Dib:jajajaja mira esto Zim-Dib hizo otro dibujo pero en la parte de atras en el que se podia ver a Zim en su forma de irken con cruzes en los ojos(o sea muerto) y con dib pisandole el pecho.

Zim:Tonto humano inferior,como si pudieras tener la fuerza para derrotar al gran Zim.

Dib:Si claro,llevas casi 2 años aqui y ni siquiera has podido conquistar este estupido salon invasor mediocre.

Zim:Mmm,el salon ehh?Lo de pustulio,super pipi y la votacion de los niños terricolas no me sirvio,deberia renovar mi plan de conquista,en lugar de observar lo que hacen estas tontas bolas de carne.

Dib:Como quieras,pero debes saber que yo siempre te detendre,aunque a veces me gustaria que alguien este conmigo y me ayude,es triste que nadie te crea,o que te crean un loco...Maldita sea lo dije en voz alta!.

Zim:Jajaja estupido terricola.

Zim y Dib se miran ambos a los ojos,ambos llenos de odio y rabia mutua.

Pero algo los interrumpe,alguien gira la perilla de la puerta suave y lentamente,pero se detiene.

Keef se levanta de su lugar para abrirle la puerta a lo que sea que trato de abrirla y cuando estaba por llegar,la puerta sale volando aplastando a keef en su camino y terminando incrustada en la pared,junto con el chico.

Zim y Dib se alarmaron y rapidamente dib fue a su lugar.

Se preguntaban quien pudo hacerle eso a la puerta?Keef solo gemia de dolor.

Dib ya se estaba imaginando a un robot o monstruo hecho por zim.

Pero lo que vio no se lo esperaba:Era la señorita Bitters,con un gran nervio que sobresalia de su cabeza,ella se sento en su escritorio tratando de calmarse a si misma.

Bitters:Bien bitters,respira,tranqulizate,solo sera otro cerdo mas en el corral,si pudiste aguantar a estos tontos durante casi mas de dos años,otro no sera problema..

Dib:(confundido)otro cerdo mas en el corral?Señorita Bitters,acaso tendremos un compañero nuevo?(dib dijo esto un poco emocionado)

Zim,que habia estado observando a Bitters,no pudo evitar sentirse preocupado al escuchar las palabras del niño cabezon.

Zim:(en su mente)¿compañero nuevo?

Bitters:Aunque me duela decirlo,si asi es,niños,este lunes tendremos a una alumna nueva.

Zim:(muy preocupado)Una alumna?acaso sera una niña?

Bitters:Si,sera una niña.

Dib mira Zim,esta vez las miradas eran de tension,miedo y preocupacion,ambos sabian lo que estaban pensando.

Bien,les dire el nombre de la nueva compañera,Su nombre es...(no puede completar la palabra,ya que sono el timbre de salida)Bien niños,quiero que se vallan todos ahora!-Acto seguido todos los niños se fueron corriendo directamente a sus casas,excepto Zim,Dib y keef,que todavia estaba detras de la puerta,incrustado en la pared.

Zim:Te imaginas quien puede ser no?mono dib.

Dib:Claro,invasor mediocre,pero la señorita bitters dijo que era nueva,no vieja.

Zim:sea quien sea,si se interpone en el camino de zim,sera destruido!

Dib:Si como tu digas(con mucho sarcasmo).

Despues de bajar la tension,Dib y Zim ya se marchan a sus respectivas casas.

Zim llega su casa base,distraido y entra,ve a gir en el sofa,viendo television.

Gir:hooooolaaaaaaa y que tal la escuela amo?

Zim:Mal gir,Horriblemente mal,este lunes tendremos a una compañera nueva,no se si sera tak,pero iremos a la segura.

Gir:Ooooo,y como haremos eso?Iremos a comprar tacos?

Zim:No gir,iremos a la segura,reforzare la seguridad de la base,le hare unas mejoras a mi pak y te pondre nuevas armas me entendiste gir?

Gir:(que estaba distraido con la television)Que?

Zim:(un poco molesto por la respuesta de gir) solo procura hacerme caso cuando yo te diga.

Gir:(En modo de obediencia)Si señor-luego vuelve a su estado normal y sigue mirando la tv.

Zim:De acuerdo Gir,ahora saldre a buscar mas articulos de limpieza,ya que te comiste el ultimo desinfectante.

Gir:Mmm,estaba muy rico,me puedes traer unos taquitos?

Zim:No gir,ve tu.

Gir:Pero estoy muy ocupado.

Zim:Si,claro gir,ocupado(sarcasmo)

Zim sale de su casa caminando,recorre varias cuadras,y siente que alguien lo sigue, hasta llegar y sentarse en una banca en el parque ya que se sentia algo cansado pero es en ese lugar donde siente que alguien lo esta observando.

Rapidamente se levanta,pero escucha un ruido en un arbol que esta detras de el.

Zim ya sospecha quien podia ser.

Zim:Ya se que eres tu,humano Dib.

Luego de que dijera esto,se escucha el ruido de una rama quebrandose y del arbol cae una chica con capucha,jeens azules,zapatillas negras con cuadrados blancos y un poco mas alta que zim.A su lado caen unos binoculoares.

Zim:Heeyy!Quien eres tu?!Y que hacias arriba de ese arbol?!

¿?:Auch,eso dolio,gracias por preocuparte.

Zim:Si,si como digas,ahora respondeme.

¿?:Estaba...estaba...estaba jugando a que era un mono-(Pero que idea tan estupida,espero que lo crea)-

Zim:Con que eras un mono eh?

¿?:Si eso,y tu como te llamas?

Zim:Yo soy Zim,un ser tan superior a todo lo conocido!Y tu niña con esa cosa en la cabeza,quien eres?nunca te habia visto

¿?:Ah,disculpa (la niña se quita su capucha dejando ver una hermosa cabellera roja lacia,unos ojos con las iris teñidas de rojo y de una piel palida) yo soy Xia,y nunca me has visto porque no soy aqui,vengo de la ciudad de Roswell.

Zim:Bien humana Xia,ahora dime ¿Para que eran esos binoculares?

Xia se puso nerviosa ante la pregunta de Zim

Xia:-(Que hago?)-

Zim:Acaso me estabas espiando terricola?

Xia:-(Rapido,dile algo antes de que se de cuenta)-

Xia:Yo...emm...estaba tratando de..Ahh de acuerdo lo admito,te estaba espiando.

Zim:(con tono victorioso)LO SABIA!Pero porque?

Xia:Pense que eras un extraterrestre,cuando pasaste por mi casa,te vi por la ventana y observe que tenias la piel verde,tres dedos y no tenias orejas,decidi seguirte para ver bien que eras y adonde te dirigias.

Zim:-(Esta niña puede llegar a ser mas lista que la larva Dib)-

Zim:Tonta niña terrestre,que no se te cruzo por tu sucio cerebro que eso podria ser una enfermedad en la piel?

Xia:(enojada)Oyeme,podre ser algo torpe pero no soy tan estupida o tonta como para no saber que eres un alien.

Zim:Si como digas,sera mejor que me vaya,fue un gusto conocer a mi nueva enemiga.

Xia:O si claro...hey un momento ¿nueva enemiga?

Zim:Si asi es,eres igual que el mono Dib.

Xia:Mono Dib?

Zim:Bueno,no se porque sigo aqui,he perdido mi valioso tiempo humana Xia.

Zim se da media vuelta y se marcha hacia la tienda.

Xia solo lo ve marcharse,decide esperar un poco para despues volver a seguirlo,y faltando dos cuadras,Zim se percata de que la niña aun lo estaba siguiendo.

Zim:Esta humana,porque no me deja en paz?

Xia:Necesito saber donde vive,asi podre saber mas sobre el ya que no es normal que un extraterrestre camine como si nada sin un lugar donde hospedarse.

Zim llega a la tienda,Xia solo se queda afuera detras de un bote de basura,esperando el el irken salga .

Xia:Que hace un alien en una tienda,acaso nadie se da cuenta?

Luego de varios minutos,el invasor sale con una caja llena de desinfectantes,cosa que intriga a la chica.

Zim:Ahora la computadora podra limpiar la base tranquilamente.

Xia:Bien,creo que se ira a su casa

Zim realizo su recorrido a casa,pero antes de entrar al patio de la misma se dio media vuelta y dijo:

Zim:Ya basta!Deja de seguirme niña tonta!

Xia sale detras de un buzon y mira molesta a Zim.

Xia:Oye no me digas tonta!Y tarde o temprano todos veran que eres un extraterrestre.

Zim:Si suerte con eso,ya lo esta intentando otro humano y ni siquiera a podido convencer a un solo terricola.

Terminada esas palabras,zim entra a la base azotando la puerta.

Ya dentro hace que la puerta se vuelva transparente y ve a la muchacha pelirroja del otro lado.

Xia:No lo creo,yo lo demostrare

Xia se marcha a su casa,sin saber las cosas que le sucederian mas adelante

Historia aparte:

Tak,en su pelea con zim en el espacio,luego de salir despedida de la nave de emergencia,entro a un agujero de gusano sin saber el destino de este.

Al final,despues de un par de meses,comiendo golosinas,bebiendo sodas y escuchando las estupideces de mimi,termino en el planeta ignnis,hogar de seres parecidos a los humanos,pero con algo que los diferenciaba:su cabeza era un poco mas grande que su cuerpo,y su piel era de un color rojizo anaranjado.

Tak,tratando de recolectar informacion sobre esta especie,trato de secuestrar uno de estos seres,y se dio cuenta de algo:cuando lo toco,se empezo a quemar su piel.

Ahi entendio porque le llamaban el planeta del infierno,ademas de su insoportable calor.

Solo modifico su traje holografico,para ser como los Ignnianos.

Luego,visitando lugares de ese planeta,vio que poseian una tecnologia muy avanzada,casi se atrevia a decir que estaban a la altura de la tecnologia irken.

Planeta Ignis:70 años luz de la tierra.

Nave compartimiento de emergencia:

Pasajeros:2:1° pasajero:Unidad Sir:Estado:Defectuosa:2° pasajero:Irken Femenina.

Estado:Estable.

Estado de la nave:32% de daños.

Autorreparacion:Error...Error...Error...La nave ya no puede autorrepararse.

Tak:Maldita sea,llevo 6 meses en este lugar y aun falta para reparar completamente la nave,pero gracias a la tecnologia de este planeta,puedo hacerlo rapido.

Mimi:Siiii,waffles(decia mimi con una voz muy aguda y de niña)

Tak:Asshhhh ya callate quieres?Al parecer la unidad defectuosa de Zim debio pasarte su "informacion" alterando tu sistema central,ademas de reconfigurar tu sistema de voz,pero por lo menos sigues siendo mas lista que el.

Mimi:Y no se olvide de mis nuevos ojos rosas.

Tak:Bueno,un poco mas lista que el.

Mimi:aja y cuando nos vamos ama Tak?.

Tak:Salimos dentro de 3 horas,solo debemos regresar a la tierra ya que,ademas de ser el planeta mas cercano,es el unico donde tengo una base y tambien porque quiero VENGANZA!

Mimi:Mmm,habla de Zim no ama?Ultimamente,no deja de hablar de el.

Tak:(bajando una ceja)Mimi,que insinuas?

Mimi:Yo no insinuo,solo digo,jefecita,que no para de hablar de zim.

Tak:(ahora,nerviosa y sintiendo un extraño calor en su rostro)Ee-em es p-porque el arruino mi vida mimi,y ademas nos lanzo al espacio.

Mimi:Dejemoslo ahi ama,ademas tiene un extraño color rojizo en su cara.

Tak:Que?como puede ser eso posible?.

Mimi:No lo se.

Tak:(ahora,queriendo ponerse tranquila y tratando de cambiar de tema)Bien mimi,voy a seguir con la me molestes.

Mimi:Pero tardaremos mucho en regresar a ese planeta,si tardamos 2 meses en llegar aqui con ayuda de un gusano y quiero probar los tacos(decia mimi con un tono de tristeza)

Tak:No mimi,es agujero de gusano,y dentro de 3 horas y media,un espejo de distorsion espacio tiempo se hara presente a 50.000.000 de kilometros de este planeta,osea a 30 minutos de viaje.

Mimi(confundida)Mmm,y para que sirve ese espejo ama?

Tak:(enojada)Assshhh,es como un agujero de gusano,pero mas rapido:Cuando lleguemos al lugar donde este se abre,no se vera luz como el agujero de gusano,sino que se vera el reflejo de todo lo que este enfrente a el y cuando atravezemos ese espejo,inmediatamente estaremos en un punto determinado del espacio.

Ese punto es la luna,el satelite de la como teletransportacion

Mimi(asombrada)ooohhhhh.

Tak:Y llegaremos en 5 segundos a la luna,y en 15 minutos en la tierra,contenta?

Mimi:Si jefecita.

Tak:Bien,mejor hago esto con mayor rapidez,solo tengo 3 horas,no puedo esperar para ver a Zim de nuevo(cuando ella dijo esto,mimi la miro bajando su ceja metalica a modo de confucion)

Mimi:Que dijo?

Tak:No nada,que esta vez destruire la tierra,y matare a Zim y a los tarados que lo ayudaron a detener mi ..jajaj..jajajaja...jajajajajajajajajajajaj.

Y asi termina el primer capiulo.

Si salio mal tengo con que excusarme:es mi primer fic y no tenia buenas ideas.

Asi que trate de hacer esto,lo hice en mi celular,sino tal vez era mas largo y mejor.

No se como salio,solo espero que ustedes me ayuden.

Gracias por leer,y si comentas,te doy mas gracias.

Adios y hasta el proximo capitulo.

Descripcion:Planeta Ignnis(fuego en latin):Este planeta estaba dentro de los planes de conquista del imperio irken.

Pero se prometio no conquistarlo,debido a su gran tecnologia y a que sus soldados eran tantos como los Irken.

Solo se hizo un tratado de paz entre los lideres Ignnianos y los mas altos Miyuki y Spork.


	2. Ya de regreso

Hola,si estas aca,debe ser porque leiste el primer capitulo.

Muchas gracias por leer el 1°,aca esta el segundo.

Nota:los pensamientos se representan asi -(abc)-.

Segundo capitulo:Ya de regreso

Zim vio como se alejaba Xia.

Zim:No puede ser,el mono Dib ya es insoportable y ahora otra niña terricola,maldita sea.

Zim se va hacia la cocina cuando ve a gir y a cerdo comiendo desde el piso.

Gir:Estos waffles los hice yo cerdo,espero te guste.

Zim mira esa escena muy asqueado.

Zim:Gir,no te dije que cuando comas esa asquerosa comida,lo hagas en la mesa,o por lo menos arriba de algo?

Gir:(masticando los waffles)Ñam,Ñam,si amo

Zim:Puajj,y porque comes en el piso?

Gir:Al cerdo le gusta comer en el piso.

Zim:*suspiro* no se puede charlar contigo gir,pero ahora necesito tu ayuda para las mejoras de mi pak.

Gir:Si señor-en modo de obediencia-Nos vemos mañana cerdo-Despues de decir esto gir levanto al cerdo del suelo,lo puso en un tubo que salia de la pared y lo mando a volar.

Zim:Bien gir,vamos al laboratorio.

Gir:Siii,el laboratorio

Zim se fue con gir al baño de la cocina,bajando hasta llegar al laboratorio.

Zim:Bien gir,haras todo lo que yo te diga,si cometes un error,y podria salir herido o muerto,ten mucho cuidado.

Gir:Si jefecito pero que es lo que piensa hacer?

Zim:Con tu ayuda,voy a agregarle 2 patas mecanicas mas a mi pak,un escaner de rayos x y tal vez compartimiento para dulces.

Gir:Siiii dulceeess,y porque todo eso?

Zim:Son para defenderme de tak,y examinar y ver donde se podrian esconder la larva Dib y una nueva enemiga.

Gir:Ooooohhhh y como se llama amo?

Zim:Xia gir,y no es de aqui,me dijo que era de...algo llamado Roswell-Zim se queda pensando-Computadora,busca todo lo que puedas sobre una ciudad llamada roswell.

Computadora:Si amo zim...Mmm,al parecer Roswell es una ciudad con una gran actividad paranormal.

Zim:Paranormal?-El pequeño irken se quedo pensando-

Computadora:Si,asi es:Actividades como apariciones de fantasmas,o varios avistamientos de seres de otros planetas,entre ellos se encuentra la caida de una nave hace varias decadas,pero los hechos que mas se destacan son los varios experimentos con humanos que se han llevado a cabo en ese lugar.

Zim:(intrigado)Experimentos?

Computadora:Si,esos experimentos tenian el fin de buscar el arma biologica perfecta,pero durante los ultimos años,estos experimentos se volvieron ilegales,aunque eso no impidio que los siguieran realizando.

Zim:Mmm es algo extraño,pero ya no tengo tiempo de investigar,sera otro dia.

Computadora:Esta bien pero no quiere que yo haga las modificaciones en su pak?

Zim:Si computadora,tienes razon,casi arriesgo mi vida con gir

Gir:Pero(llorando)yo queria ayudar.

Zim:*suspiro*Gir que te parece si vas a buscar panques?

Gir:Siii panques!-Gir se va por el ascensor del baño.

Zim:Rapido computadora,antes de que vuelva.

Computadora:Si amo zim,este procedimiento tardara unos 10 minutos,tan solo recuestese boca abajo sobre la camilla de metal.

Luego de decir esas palabras,zim hizo lo que la computadora le dijo y del techo del laboratorio salieron varios brazos robots,cada brazo con un objeto diferente.

Luego,los circulos rosados del pak de zim se abrieron dejando que los brazos insertaran los objetos dentro de los circulos.

Cuando la computadora termino de colocar cada objeto,le dio un choque electrico a zim que se habia quedado dormido.

Zim:Aaaahhh,Porque hiciste eso computadora?

Computadora:Ya termine señor,ademas se habia quedado dormido.

Zim:Que?ya terminaste?que bien!

El invasor se levanta rapidamente y saca de su pak lo que parecen ser unos simples binoculares sostenidos con unos pequeños brazos de su mochila y con ellos dirije su mirada hacia el final de sus brazos viendo los huesos de su mano

Zim:Bien,funciona excelentemente.

Luego saco las 4 patas de su pak mas las dos nuevas.

Computadora:Amo zim,junte las 6 patas mecanicas y piense en expandirlas.

Zim:Para que?

Computadora:Solo intentelo.

Zim siguio las ordenes de la computadora,juntando las extremidade y pensando en expandirlas.

A instante las patas se unieron formando un gran escudo,lo cual deja a zim sorprendido.

Zim:WAAUUU,Soy increible!

Computadora:Emm,creo que deberia darme las...

Zim:(interrumpiendo a la computadora)Ahora nada podra detenerme.

Computadora:Pero debo advertirle que un rayo o una presion demasiado potente podria traspasar o romper el escudo.

Zim:No cuestiones a zim!Ahora solo debo esperar a ver si tak es la compañera nueva,ver que trama y evitar...lo que sea que ella quiera.

Computadora:Esta bien,pero para que es el compartimiento para dulces?

Zim:Oh,eso es porque a veces me da hambre,y no tengo ganas de caminar.

Computadora:Bien,ahora debera descansar debido a que las nuevas herramientas consumiran su energia vital solo hasta que se acostumbren a su cuerpo.

Lo mejor para usted seria dormir.

Zim:Tienes razon,tu vigila que gir no haga nada estupido mientras duermo.

Computadora:Si señor.

Zim se marcha cansado hacia el ascensor hasta subir al baño.

Despues se va hacia el sillon donde gir estaba mirando la television.

Zim:*bostezo*gir,voy a dormir en el sofa,si sucede algo despiertame.

Gir:si jefecito.

Mientras tanto,en el planeta Ignnis:

Tak:Bien Mimi,ya termine de reparar la nave de emergencia,ahora sube y vamonos ya de aqui!

Mimi:Si señora-Mimi sube,y tak rapidamente enciende las turbinas de la nave.

Tak:Computadora,tu maneja los controles,estoy muy cansada.

Computadora:Si ama,despegue en 10,9,8...

Tak:ES NECESARIO QUE CUENTES!?-Dijo tak totalmente enojada-.

Computadora:N-no señora,DESPEGUE!

Luego de esas palabras,la nave de emergencia salio a toda velocidad,haciendo que Tak y mimi se sujetaran muy fuertemente del asiento del conductor.

Luego de 30 minutos de aburrimiento y palabras sin sentido por parte de mimi,la nave freno de golpe,haciendo que tak se estrellara contra el vidrio.

Tak:Auuch,estupida nave que no sabes avisar?

Computadora:Bueno,es que llegamos a destino.

Tak:Y donde esta el espejo de distorsion?

Computadora:Esta al frente nuestro ama,mire,se puede ver el reflejo de la nave.

Tak:Si,tienes razon,y que esperas?atraviesalo ya!

Computadora:S-si señora.

La nave atravezo el espejo de distorsion y durante 4 segundos,tak y mimi vieron todo a su alrededor distorsionado,y 1 segundo despues,ya estaban volando sobre la luna.

Mimi:Wauu,eso fue rapido.

Tak:Si mimi,ahora ya casi llegamos a la tierra.

En unos minutos,la nave de emergencia fue en direccion a la ciudad de zim,mas especificamente,en la base de la irken femenina y al cabo de unos minutos,la nave se estrello a unos metros del viejo puesto gigante de salchichas que nadie se tomo la molestia en demoler.

Tak:Por fin Mimi,llegamos a este mugroso planeta,Mimi...donde estas Mimi?

Mimi:Enseguida vuelvo ama,voy a buscar tacos.

Tak:Pero que te pasa,desde cuando te gustan tanto los tacos?!

Mimi:No lo se,creo desde que gir me controlo.

Tak:*Suspiro*bien mimi,pero luego debes ayudarme a reparar la base,de seguro se daño cuando vacie el nucleo terrestre.

Mimi:si señora-dicho esto,mimi se fue a un negocio terrestre a buscar su comida.

Tak:Bien,a ver si recuerdo la entrada secreta-La chica irken ejercio presion en un pequeño hueco en el piso con su pie,haciendo que se abra un gran agujero en su base y al entrar,tak se sorprendio al ver que todo estaba ordenado,limpio y nada destruido.

Computadora base:(con voz de mujer)Bienvenida de nuevo ama tak

Tak:si,gracias computadora,pero¿porque todo esta limpio y no esta nada dañado?

Computadora:Es porque el sistema de autorreparacion no se daño

Tak:Que bien,ya me ahorre un problema pero hora debo saber donde esta mi nave.

Computadora:Ama tak,su nave se estrello cerca de aqui luego de su pelea con zim.

Tak:Y sabes donde?

Computadora:Si señora,se estrello en la casa del humano Dib,al parecer este le hizo algo a la nave,ya que no puedo hacer mas contacto con ella.

Tak:Con que cayo en la casa del niño cabezon ehh?.

Tak estaba furiosa,si ese humano se atrevia a ponerle un dedo encima a su nave,sin duda lo lastimaria de todas las formas que pudiera.

Tak:Mmm,y la memoria de mimi debe estar en la base de zim,es el unico en este planeta que pudo haber decodificado los codigos.

Computadora:Asi es señora.

Tak:Bien,pero ahora necesito dormir ya que no he dormido en dias.

Computadora:Si señora,su cama esta en el mismo lugar que la ultima vez

Tak:Durante esta semana,solo recuperare mi nave de la casa de dib,la memoria de Mimi de la base de Zim y luego volvere a la escuela,solo para molestar a Zim..jajaja...jajajajaja...jajajajajaja.

Fin.

Se que es corto,pero me estaba concentrando en el 3°,ese capitulo sera mas largo.

Fin Segundo Capitulo,hasta el tercero.


	3. Tantos problemas en un solo dia

Hola,si estas aca,es porque leiste el segundo capitulo.

Gracias por leer el 2°,aca tenes el tercero,este sera un poco mas largo que los demas,porque estaba "inspirado".

Bueno,aqui tratare de enfocarme un poco en dib,ya que no aparecio en el segundo capitulo,pero esta la primera escena de Zatr.

Sin mas que decir,aqui va.

Aahh nota:los pensamientos se representan asi: -(Abc)-

Tercer capitulo:Tantos problemas en un solo Dia

Ya era el dia lunes y Dib se levanto temprano de su cama,se fue al baño,se lavo los dientes,se dio una pequeña ducha y se fue a la cocina a desayunar.

Gaz ya estaba sentada en la mesa jugando su esclavo del juego 2,su padre no se encontraba en la casa.

Dib no le dio importancia a esto,le preocupaba mas la compañera nueva.

Dib:Quien sera la niña nueva?Sera Tak de nuevo?O esta vez sera una niña comun y corriente...Hmm,si es asi,tratare de ser amable con ella,y le mostrare que Zim es un extraterrestre,necesito ayuda contra ese tonto,ultimamente,sus planes estuvieron muy bien planeados.

Gaz:Quieres callarte?Tu voz es estupida.

Dib:Pero que no entiendes?Tenemos a un extraterrestre,tu lo sabes bien igual que yo y ni te preocupas?

Gaz:Sabes Dib?Eres un gran idiota al preocuparte por zim,es demasiado tonto como para conquistar la tierra,y si debo preocuparme por algo,ese algo seria el lanzamiento del esclavo del juego 3.

Dib:Pero...-Dib se callo al escuchar la bocina del autobus de gaz-

Gaz:Bien,me voy.

Dib:Yo me ire caminando,sabes donde esta papa?

Gaz:No,pero dijo que volveria a las 9 de la noche,yo tampoco estare aqui despues de la escuela,hoy sale el esclavo del juego 3 y nada me impedira tenerlo.

Dib:Bien,adios gaz

Gaz:Si como digas

Gaz se subio al autobus y se fue,luego Dib salio de la casa caminando.

Durante todo el camino sintio que alguien lo seguia,el niño acelero el paso,hasta que llego a la escuela,mientras algo sucedia en su casa.

Tak:(con su disfraz holografico)ahora que el humano dib se fue,puedo tomar mi nave,pero para ver que sucede en la escuela Mimi lo esta siguiendo ahora.

Tak,junto con sus extremidades mecanica,levanto la puerta del garaje y vio su nave con la cabina abierta.

Tak:Bien,ahora solo debo entrar a la nave y llevarla a mi base.

La irken se disponia a entrar en la cabina,cuando esta se cerro de repente

Tak:Que sucede?-dijo sorprendida-

La nave de tak retrocedio,luego el voot dijo con la inconfundible voz de dib:

Nave:Quien eres?No puedes tocarme,soy propiedad del humano Dib Membrana.

Tak:(confundida)Pero que dices?Tu eres mi nave,ademas de tener mi...personalidad-Luego de unos segundos,entendio porque la nave reacciono de esa forma-MALDITO HUMANO CABEZON!(dijo furiosa)tendra suerte si lo mato!

Nave:No puedes matar al amo Dib,mi deber tambien es protegerlo.

Tak:TE ATREVES A LLAMARLO AMO!?

Nave:Si,asi es,el me programo asi y debo obedecerlo.

Tak:Ese sucio terricola me las va a...un momento¿Como planeas defenderlo si solo eres una nave?

Nave:De esta manera-luego de decir esto,el voot saco dos patas mecanicas que se abalanzaron sobre tak,a lo que la de ojos violetas,que tenia las extremidades de su pak,solo salto esquivandolas y cayendo sobre la nave.

Tak:Bien,solo debo darte una gran descarga de energia para que te sobrecargues y luego,te dejare tal y como eras antes.

Nave:No,no podras hacerlo,debo proteger al amo.

Tak:Ya lo veremos(de su pak salen dos brazos en los cuales sus puntas terminaban dos pequeñas agujas,incertando mas de la mitad de los brazos en unos pequeños orificios a los costados del voot,conectandose con la nave y dandole una gran descarga electrica,sobrecargando el voot,haciendo que este se apague.

Tak:Fue mas facil de lo que crei,ahora solo debo entrar a la cabina,activar el sistema neutro y llevar la nave a la base,luego tratare de conectar mi personalidad...de nuevo.

Tak se fue volando a casa en su nave,en el camino no pudo evitar preguntarse:

Tak:Que estara haciendo mimi?

De vuelta con Dib,este estaba por entrar a la escuela cuando vio a zim que venia corriendo con la cara de alguien que recien se habia caido de la cama.

Dib:Que te pasa zim?acaso te quedaste dormido?Sera porque estabas planeando algo toda la noche no?

Zim:Tonto y cabezon Dib,solo me quede dormido porque estaba viendo television.

En realidad Zim durmio todo el fin de semana ya que sus nuevas herramientas habian consumido mucha de su energia,pero ya se acostumbraron a su cuerpo.

Dib:Que no soy cabezon!

Zim:Solo mirate en un espejo Dib

Dib:Si,si como digas,hoy veremos quien es la niña nueva.

Zim:Cierto,pero si es tak,deberias cuidartel

Dib:Porque dices eso?

Zim:Es porque tienes su nave mono dib,y ademas pusiste tu personalida en ella y eso la haria enfadar mucho.

Dib:Oye,cierto tienes razon-(No puedo creerlo,zim tiene razon!)-

Zim:por supuesto que la tengo,Yo soy Zim!

Dib-(cuando llegue a casa,debo guardar la nave en el laboratorio de papa)-.

Zim:Apartate del camino de Zim!voy a entrar al salon.

Dib:Cierto!ya casi es tarde,yo llegare primero.

Zim:Nadie llega antes que zim,nadieee!

Luego de esto,zim y dib salieron corriendo por la escuela hasta el salon y cuando estaban a unos cuantos metros del aula,zim le hace una zancadilla a dib,provocando que caiga sobre una niña con capucha,haciendo que se le caiga mostrando una hermosa cabellera rojiza.

Zim solo se fue riendo al aula,ni siquiera vio a la muchacha.

Niña:Hey que te sucede?que acaso no ves por tu camino?

Dib:Aaah,lo siento,es que ese idiota me puso una zancadilla-le dijo Dib mientras le daba su mano a la muchacha y le ayudaba a pararse-

Niña:Oh,gracias,pero quien fue?

Dib:Zim,el es un extraterrestre.

Niña:Zim?no sabia que estudiaba aqui.

Dib:Si el...espera ¿lo conoces?

Niña:Si,hace unos dias paso por mi casa caminando,lo vi,lo segui y en el parque me dijo quien era.

Dib:Porque lo seguias?

Niña:Pense que era un alien,y lo seguia para ver donde se escondia y gracias a eso descubri que al parecer nadie en esta ciudad ha notado que hay un ser de otro planeta a pesar de ser tan obvio.

Dib:Asi que por fin hay alguien que lo ve,Hmm oye,te puedo hacer una pregunta?(dijo dib con timidez)

Niña:Si claro,lo que quieras.

Dib:Tu crees...en las cosas paranormales?

Niña:Creer?Vivi muchas experiencias en mi ciudad natal

Dib:Wauuu,y de donde vienes?

Xia:Vengo de Roswell.

Dib:Ahora entiendo,el lugar con la mayor actividad paranormal del pais.

Niña:Si asi es.

Suena el timbre de entrada,haciendo que Dib ponga una cara de alerta.

Dib:No,voy a llegar tarde!

Xia:Esta bien,ve

Dib:De acuerdo,fue un placer conocerte...como es tu nombre?

Xia:Oh,mi nombre es Xia y el tuyo?

Dib:El mio es Dib.

Xia:Bien Dib,me caes muy bien.

Dib:Yo tambien puedo decir lo mismo de ti,pero si me disculpas,me voy.

Dib mira de reojo a xia y entra a su salon rapidamente,la chica solo lo miro extrañada y no puede evitar que se le salga una sonrisa y diga:

Xia:Por fin alguien como yo.

Dib entra en el salon y ve a Zim con una sonrisa de regocijo en su rostro.

Dib:Si riete mientras puedas Zim,pero tarde o temprano todos veran que eres un sucio alienigena.

Zim:Jajajajaj,si no pudiste antes,como piensas hacerlo ahora?

Cuando zim termino de decir esto,los demas niños fijaron su mirada en Zim.

Zim:Ee-m yo...yo...como salchichas...ADORO A LA TIERRA!

Xia escucho eso desde afuera del salon.

Xia:Pero que tienen,que acaso nadie lo ve?

En la silla del escritorio de Bitters,se ve como una sombra va tomando forma hasta convertirse en la misma Bitters

Bitters:Dib¡vete a tu lugar!

Dib:Si señorita.

Dib se va a rapido a su lugar.

Bitters:Bien niños,hoy tendremos a la niña nueva,Xia entra ya!

Zim y Dib:XIA!?(dijeron a modo de coro)

La puerta se abre,dejando ver a la chica de pelo rojo,campera negra con capucha,jeans azules,y unos tenis negros con cuadrados blancos.

La mayoria de los niños se fijo en los pechos de la chica,ya que estaban muy "desarrollados"

Xia:Hola zim,hola Dib,Hola chicos,bueno ya saben mi nombre,soy nueva en esta ciudad,vengo de la ciudad de Roswell.Y...ya no tengo nada mas que decir.

Niño:Y esos balones que tienes en los pechos,tambien son nuevos?-Dijo un niño,haciendo que todos comienzen a reir,excepto Zim y Dib.

Zim no entendio porque se reian de los senos de la niña,solo los observo tratando de buscar algo raro,Dib solo fruncio el ceño,mientras que la chica nueva,que se moria de verguenza por ese comentario,solo atino a poner sus brazos sobre sus pechos.

Bitters:Bien niña,esa presentacion fue muy aburrida y como Keef esta en el hospital por el incidente con la puerta,te sentaras detras de Dib.

Xia:Bien-dijo con la voz quebrada la pelirroja,Dib noto esto y quiso tratar de darle una mejor bienvenida-

Xia va y se sienta detras de dib,y este solo se da vuelta y le dice:

Dib:No les hagas caso,son muy estupidos.

Xia:Tienes razon,aunque eso no es lo peor que me han dicho.

Mientras zim veia eso,aun no podia creer que ella era la chica nueva.

Luego de varias horas,toca el timbre de recreo,y todos salen al patio.

Xia y Dib salen juntos y Zim sale ultimo.

Mimi estaba en el techo de la escuela,observando a Dib.

Mimi:Con que ahi esta el humano cabezon Dib,y quien es esa chica?.

Mimi hizo unos pequeños destellos en ambos ojos,al parecer le saco fotos a Dib y Xia.

Luego Mimi bajo del techo rapidamente dejando su rastro de bruma oscura en su forma de gatita,pero ahora con ojos rosado,para irse a un arbusto cerca de donde estaba Dib con la niña.

Dib:Oye porque no me dijiste que vendrias a mi salon o que serias la niña nueva?

Xia:A ver:Primero:No me dijiste tu edad;Segundo:No me dijiste a que salon estabas tu;Tercero:Pense que la maestra con la que hablo mi madre les habria dicho mi nombre el viernes pasado,quieres que siga?

Dib:No,no,solo me haras quedar como tonto jaja.

Xia:Jajajaja,no eres tonto,eres lo suficientemente listo como para saber que zim es un extraterrestre.

Dib:Bueno,es mas que obvio.

Xia:Pero es como si todos en la ciudad lo vieran como alguien normal.

Dib:Si eso es porque todos son unos ignorantes.

Xia:Eso parece.

Dib:Mmm,Xia porque saliste de Roswell?

Xia:Eso...es...algo privado,pero viendo como compartimos este intimo momento,puedo considerarte como mi amigo no?

Dib se queda congelado,al parecer estaba pensando en algo

Dib:-(esta chica es bonita,inteligente,le gusta lo paranormal y quiere ser mi amiga!)-

Xia:Dib?Que te sucede?

Dib:Que,que,sucede que?-Dice despabilado-

Xia:Quieres ser mi amigo o no?

Dib:Si,si,si claro que si (decia con emocion)

Xia:Y como eres uno de mis pocos amigos,te puedo decir que sali de Roswell por un asunto con mi padre,eso es lo unico que puedes saber.

Dib:Oh,esta bien,no quiero que digas o hagas algo que te haga sentir incomoda

Xia:Gracias Dib,eres un buen amigo.

Zim miraba como la muchacha nueva hablaba y se reia con Dib

Zim:(enojado)ahhh porque?Las unicas personas que saben que soy un Gran invasor,se estan relacionando,Hmm,pero tal vez puedo sacarle provecho.

Toca la campana haciendo que los niños entren a clase.

Mimi se quedo en el arbusto observando hacia la ventana del salon.

Las horas transcurren normalmente con las palabras pesimistas de la señorita Bitters,Zim solo se quedo pensando como puede utilizar a su favor la situacion de la niña nueva,Xia jugaba con su pelo y Dib estaba viendo a Zim como siempre.

Mimi afuera del salon despues de estar unas cuantas horas se empezaba a aburrir.

Mimi:Creo que ya investigue demasiado,mejor me voy a comer algo.

Mimi se va dejando su rastro azul,que Dib vio a lo lejos.

Dib:Que fue eso?

Xia escucho esto y dirijo su mirada hacia donde estaba viendo Dib,y noto el rastro de Mimi.

Bitters:Que fue que Dib?

Dib:Oh,no nada maestra.

Xia se acerca a Dib y le dice al oido:

Xia:Oye,porque no le dijiste sobre la cosa azul esa?

Dib:Ah,tu tambien lo viste?

Xia:Claro,sino no te estaria diciendo esto.

Dib:Oh cierto,bueno,la razon es porque cada vez que digo algo sobre ,nadie me cree,y me tachan de loco(dijo dib con una gran tristeza)

Xia solo atino a exclamar un "oh" como respuesta,ella sentia la tristeza en su voz.

Suena la campana de salida.

Bitters:Bien,ahora vayanse ya!

Todos los niños salieron,a excepcion de Zim que estaba jugando con un lapiz y viendo a Dib pararse,Xia ve como el niño cabezon se levanta con una gran tristeza en su rostro.

Xia:Oye Dib,no quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?(decia mientras sacaba una sonrisa)

Dib:(Sorprendido):Que?

Xia:Lo que escuchaste!Asi podemos discutir como mostrar a Zim al mundo

Zim escucho esto y saco rapidamente dos objetos pequeños de su pak.

Dib:En serio lo dices?!

Xia:Claro,solo si tu quieres.

Dib:Si si no hay problema,es mas,mi padre no esta y mi hermana se va al centro comercial.

Xia:Genial!Vamos.

Dib y Xia estaban por salir del salon cuando Zim se levanta rapido y les da un empujon a ambos,lo que hace que los amigos se caigan al suelo,Xia sobre Dib.

Zim:Ajajaja,tontos humanos inferiores.

Xia se sonroja demasiado,al igual que Dib.

La pelirroja se levanta rapido,seguido por el cabezon.

Dib:(lanza una toz tratando de evitar ese incomodo momento)E-em,estupido Zim,no lo crees?

Xia:(Esquivando la mirada de Dib)Aja,si,muy infantil.

Dib:Y...aun tienes ganas de...ir a mi casa?

Xia:Si,no hay problema.

Los chicos salieron directo a la casa de Dib,Mientras que Zim salio corriendo hacia su estando en su base con Gir,en el laboratorio,el invasor miraba una gigantesca pantalla riendo como loco

Zim:Jajajaja,ahora podre ver que planearan.

Gir:Pero como hara eso amo?

Zim:Simple Gir,cuando los empuje,les puse a ambos un radio transmisor,ahora podre escuchar sus sucios planes.

Gir:Ooohh ¡Quiero mi cerdito!(Gir saca el juguete de su cabeza y empieza a jugar con el)

Zim:Callate Gir!Ya active el transmisor,solo queda esperar;Siii,soy brillante!

Mientras tanto en la base de Tak:

Tak:Mimi,muestrame que hay de nuevo en la escuela.

Mimi:Si ama.

Mimi abre su cabeza y deja que un tubo se conecte de esta a la computadora,mostrando las fotos que tomo,Tak las mira y las analiza.

Tak:Bien Mimi,pero quien es la niña que esta al lado de Dib?

Mimi:No lo se ama,al parecer es una niña nueva,entro este dia,Ahh tambien le saque varias fotos a Zim(se muestran varias fotos del invasor)

Tak:-(Vaya,Zim crecio un poco desde que me fui)-

Ella no lo sabia,pero Zim crecio mas rapido en la tierra debido a que su rotacion y presion atmosferica es muy diferente al planeta Irk.

Tak tambien crecio mas rapido,porque el planeta Ignnis rota mas rapido que la tierra.

Mimi:Ah mire esta jefecita.

Tak:Mmm,Pero que es eso?!

Tak reacciono de una manera furiosa cuando vio una foto en la que Zim veia los pechos de Xia,aunque ella no lo sabia estaba celosa de la muchacha.

La irken,viendo esa imagen,no puede evitar tocarse sus propios pechos,y se sintio un poco inferior al notar que eran mas pequeños que los de la chica de la foto.

Nunca le habia dado importancia a sus parte intimas hasta ese momento.

Tak:¡Estupida humana!(se tapa rapido la boca)porque dije eso?

Mimi:Y esas son todas las fotos que tome jefecita

Tak:Bien mimi,aunque no sirvio de mucho,ahora ire a la base de Zim para recuperar tu memoria y asi volveras a la normalida,te necesito funcionando de urgencia.

Mimi:(sollozando)Eso significa que...ya no volvere a hablar?(mimi solto unas lagrimas)

Tak:(un poco sorprendida)Mimi,porque sueltas esas gotas por tus ojos?

Tak no sabia lo que eran las lagrimas,es mas,tampoco sabia lo que era llorar.

Tak:Bien,dejare que conserves tu sistema de voz(dijo fastidiada)

Mimi:Siiii!.

Tak:Ven conmigo,te necesito para que distraigas a Zim y Gir..

Mimi:Si señora(dice levantando su brazo en forma militar)

La de las antenas rizadas activa su disfraz holografico,sale de la base con mimi en forma de gato y se dirije hacia la casa de Zim.

Mientras,en la casa de Dib

Xia y Dib no dijeron una sola palabra en todo el camino.

Dib estaba a punto de estallar de la incomidad que le provoco ese empujon gracias a Zim,mientas Xia solo trataba de esquivar las miradas de de su amigo,hasta que por fin llegaron a casa del niño cabezon.

Dib:Pasa Xia

Xia:Emm,gracias Dib.

Dib ya se estaba cansando de esa mala situacion.

Dib:Oye,si te sientes incomoda,solo dime,somos amigos,eso solo fue provocado por Zim,puedes elegir entre irte o quedarte.

Ante las palabras de Dib,Xia se relajo,y con toda confianza le dijo a su amigo:

Dib:Tienes razon,me quedare a ver que podemos hacer contra Zim.

Dib:Bien,ahora subamos a mi cuarto.

Ambos suben las escaleras y cuando entran a la habitacion la chica se sorprende al ver todas las objetos que tenia sobre cosas sobrenaturales.

Xia:Waauu Dib,a ti si que te gusta lo paranormal.

Dib:Si,me encantan esas cosas que inexplicables,fantasmas,vampiros,demonios,he visto de todo,pero lo que mas me molesta es ese extraterrestre.

Xia:Zim eh?,y acaso es peligroso?tiene mucho armamento o buena tecnologia?

Dib:No es peligroso pero a la vez si lo es,pertenece a la raza Irken;Y si,claro que tiene un gran armamento(Dib dio un suspiro recordando esa vez en la que casi pudo morir por el mega arruinado)

Xia:Pero como es eso?Es o no peligroso?

Dib:Mmm,veras,el es estupido,pero a veces sus planes si estan bien pensados,como una vez en la que vacio toda el agua de la ciudad para llenar un globo de agua gigante y me la lanzo,pero se concentra mucho en vengarse contra miy yo a veces arruino sus planes.

Xia:Oohhh-Dijo impresionada-Y alguna vez la tierra estuvo en peligro por culpa de el?

Dib:Si,bueno,varias veces,pero la tierra casi es destruida,no por culpa de el,sino de alguien de su raza.

Xia:Que?¿Acaso vinieron a ayudarlo?

Dib:jajaja,claro que no,vino una chica irken,su nombre era Tak,ella vacio el nucleo terrestre,tratando de llenarlo de golosinas para sus lideres.

Xia:Ahh,era por eso que la corteza...Hey un segundo¿Dijiste llenarlo de golosinas?

Dib:Asi es:Era una ofrenda para lo que ellos llaman los mas altos,ella era muy lista,y su traje era muy bueno,pero yo uni fuerzas con Zim y la detuvimos.

Xia:Por la forma como hablas de ella,parece que murio no?

Dib:No lo se,Zim no me dijo lo que paso con ella en el espacio,pero tengo su nave en mi cochera si quieres ver.

Xia escucho eso y se exalto.

Xia:En serio tienes una nave extraterrestre en tu cochera?!

Dib:(con una mirada de arrogancia)Sip,asi es,vamos,te la muestro.

Xia:Bien,bien!Vamos!

Dib agarro del brazo a Xia y se fue al garaje,pero al entrar lo que vio(o mejor dicho,lo que no vio)Lo dejo en shock

Xia:Emm,Dib,donde esta la nave?

Dib:Oh no,oh no,esto es malo,muy malo!

Xia:Que es malo?

Dib:La nave desaparecio,y zim no la necesitaba,lo que significa que Tak volvio!

quedo un poco impresionada,pero no preocupada.

Xia:Tranquilizate,vamos a ver como detenemos a Zim,y luego a esa tal Tak¿Que me dices?Si tu solo pudiste contra Zim,entoces nosotros juntos podremos contra ellos dos.

Dib se calma un poco,aunque le preocupaba el hecho de que Tak no es estupida,trato de dar la mejor sonrisa falsa que pudo.

Dib:Es verdad,pero creo que Zim tendra que esperar,la verdadera preocupacion es Tak,aunque su base esta en el mismo lugar,tal vez haya cambiado su entrada secreta.

Xia:Y bien...que hacemos ahora?

Dib:Hmm,que tal si para dejar de preocuparnos vamos al parque,que te parece?

Xia:Esta Bien,buena idea!

Dib:-(Debo mantenerla alejada de mi casa,al menos por estos dias,es solo cuestion de tiempo para que Tak tome venganza por lo que le hize a su nave)-

Dib y Xia salieron caminando por el parque,tratando de no acordarse lo que paso en la cochera del niño cabezon.

Mientras que en su base Zim escucho todo gracias a los radio transmisores.

Zim:No puede ser!sera cierto?Si es asi yo debo...

Suena el timbre de la casa,lo que hace que Zim salga rapido del laboratorio,se ponga su disfraz y vea quien es.

Gir va a su lado con su traje de perro,abre la puerta lentamente y observa a mimi en su forma de gatita bailando con los gnomos.

Mimi:Vamos gnomos bailen!

Zim:Hey que haces aqui?

Mimi:Yo estoy sirviendo de distraccion mientras mi jefecita hizo un agujero en el techo y entro a buscar mi memoria (decia mimi con un tono alegre)

Zim:Pero que..(Zim levanta la vista y logra ver el gran agujero).

Rapidamente el pequeño irken entra a su base,Tak ya habia encontrado la memoria de Mimi,si solo le pudiera hacer una copia,no estaria alli,pero todas las unidades U.C.I deben llevar la memoria original,sino serian defectuosas como Gir.

Tak:(en su forma irken)Ya la tengo,ahora solo debo salir,ya que mimi aun debe de estar distrayendolos.

La de ojos violetas sube por el ascensor hasta el inodoro solo para encontrarse con Zim.

Tak:Maldita sea,como supiste que...

Zim:Mimi me lo dijo.

Tak:(enojada)Ahhh,Mimi!Todo esto es por tu culpa Zim!

Zim:Pero que hice?

Tak:Como si no lo supieras!

Zim:Aaaahhh si,te lanze al espacio...Y que planeas hacer ahora?Porque volviste?!

Tak:Por Venganza Zim,por eso he vuelto

Zim:Volviste por lo que era tuyo por derecho?

Tak:NOOO!eso fue antes,ahora si te destruire y a ese estupido cabezon por tocar mi nave!

Zim:Jajaja.

Tak:De que te ries?

Zim:jaja que dijiste "Estupido cabezon"

Tak:A si jaja...espera! No cambies de tema!

Zim:Que es lo que quieres?

Tak:Ya te lo dije!

Zim:Ya se!Quieres a gir para que sustituya a tu ahora estupida Mimi no es asi?!

Esas palabras hicieron explotar a Tak,esta agarra a Zim del cuello de su camisa y lo azota contra la pared al lado de la puerta pero sin soltarlo.

Tak:(totalmente enfadada)Como puede ser?Como puede ser,que de las miles de personas con las que me he topado,tu seas la unica que me pueda hacer enojar ASI!

La chica Irken preparo un gran golpe contra el invasor.

Zim movio rapido su cabeza hacia su derecha esquivandolo,pero lo que vio lo dejo muy asustado:El brazo de tak quedo atrapado debido a que su golpe fue tan fuerte que atravezo la pared.

Tak:Estupido Zim!

Tak ya acomodo su puño derecho para darle otro golpe muy fuerte,que Zim volvio a esquivar.

Ahora la situacion era que Tak tenia ambos brazos atrapados del otro lado de la pared y tenia a Zim entre ella y el muro.

Zim:Y ahora...

Tak:Solo espera a que saque mis brazos (Tak forcejeaba para sacar sus brazos pero era en vano)

Mimi y gir vieron del otro lado las manos de la irken.

Mimi:Ohh mira Gir.

Tak escucho la voz de mimi.

Tak:Mimi!Ayudame!Empuja mis manos hacia adentro de la casa,mis brazos estan atorados

Mimi:Que dijo?

Gir:Mmm,creo que dijo que estires sus manos hacia afuera de la casa,porque sus brazos estan cansados.

Tak:Oye yo no dije eso!

Mimi y Gir:Bien,estiremoslas hacia afuera.

Tak escucho eso y de repente vio como su rostro(mas bien sus labios) estaban muy cerca al los de zim,el invasor ya no era tan pequeño como antes

Tak:Zim,muevete!

Zim:Que?

Tak sintio como las unidades defectuosas estaban tirando su manos,lo que la acercaba a la cara de Zim y antes de que pudieran decir otra cosa,los dos robots tiraron de golpe los brazos de la de antenas rizadas,haciendo que sus labios chocaran contra los del irken y,como tenian las bocas abiertas,sus lenguas se tocaron.

Los dos se quedaron muy sorprendidos,pero lo mas incomodo era que ambos se miraron a los ojos,los cuales estaba tan grandes como platos.

En pocos segundos los invasores estaban sumamente sonrojados,tak noto esto en las mejillas del irken y no pudo evitar largar una pequeña risa.

Zim se perdio en los ojos violetas de esa chica,y,aunque no sabian como se llamaba ese acto de juntar las bocas,ambos sintieron una muy agradable y excitante sensacion en todo su dos quisieron articular palabras,lo que hizo que sus lenguas se rosacen,cosa que les gusto,pero despues de escuchar las risas de Mimi y Gir afuera,ambos reaccionaron,separaron sus lenguas viperinas,desviaron sus miradas,y llamaron a sus respectivos sirvientes.

Tak:MIMI!

Zim:GIR!

Ambos aparecieron dentro de la casa y vieron como tak estaba "abrazando" a zim.

Mimi:Ama,porque abraza a Zim?

Gir:Oiga jefecito,eso es como en su sueño no?

Zim:Callate!

Tak se sorprendio al escuchar eso,pero estaba tan incomoda en esa situacion que lo unico que queria hacer era salir de alli.

Tak:(Mirando hacia atras)Mimi,agarrame de las caderas y tira hacia atras

Mimi:Si señora.

Mimi hace lo que le ordeno su ama y alcanza a sacar los brazos de Tak,pero esta se agarra de la camisa de Zim,haciendo que el invasor caiga sobre ella.

Ambos estaban rojos de la verguenza que le provocaba esa situacion.

Zim se levanto rapido,Tak tambien hace lo mismo y recoje la memoria de mimi que estaba en el suelo

Tak:Yo..yo...

Zim:Ee-eemm,yo...tu...tu...tacos.

Zim se da una golpe en la frente,estaba tan nervioso que no sabia que decir.

Tak:Me...me voy

Sin nada mas que decir,activa su disfraz y se va corriendo junto con mimi.

Ella hubiera preferido utilizar las extremidades de su pak,o volverse invisible para salir mas rapido de alli,pero las miradas de la gente del vecindario,la obligo a correr.

Zim mira como se marcha y la irken no puede evitar mirar hacia atras,y nota como el invasor le hizo la mirada esquiva.

Tak:Pero que fue esa sensacion?

Zim tambien se hace la misma pregunta y Mimi le dice a Tak y Gir A Zim.

Mimi y Gir:Que sucedio?

Tak y Zim:*suspiro*Algo raro pero agradable.

Fin tercer capitulo.

Espero les guste,ya que me llevo 23 horas de mi vida escribirlo.

Tal vez piensen que la idea de que tak se atore los brazos es estupida,pensaba en un empujon De Xia o de Dib,pero ya estaba utilizada,entonces quize ser algo original.

En el cuarto habra un poco mas de ZaTr,Zim x Mimi(Si,Zim y Mimi)y Dib con mi OC.

Adios.


	4. Mimi se vuelve loca(1 Parte)

Hola,si estas aca,es porque leiste el tercer capitulo.

Gracias por leer el 3°,aca tenes el cuarto,perdonen por tardar un poco.

Estaba terminando esta historia,que solo seria de dos partes,pero tratando de borrar espacio en mi celular,accidentalmente borre el documento original de esta historia,que eran de 23 paginas.

Me quise cortar los huevos,pero me decidi que solo haria una historia nueva(para subirlo mas rapido)de mas partes,algo distinto,pero con los argumentos originales.

Aqui habra un paso mas para la relacion de Dib con Xia.

El Zim y Mimi tendra que esperar hasta la segunda parte,pero solo durara dos capitulos.

Otra cosa,soy argentino,pero tratare de escribirlo en español neutro.

Parodia al capitulo "Gir se vuelve loco"Nota:los pensamientos se representan asi: -(Abc)-

Cuarto Capitulo:Mimi se vuelve loca(1° parte:Con ella en el parque)

Tak llega a su base junto con Mimi y lo primero que hace es dejar la memoria de su robot,dirigirse a lo que parece ser un sillon y sentarse en el.

Mimi:Ama,ama,ama que paso adentro de la casa de Zim?

Tak:Mimi,porque le hiciste caso a Gir?-Dijo dando un largo suspiro

Mimi:No lo se,solo lo hice.

Tak:Nunca antes me he sentido asi-Decia esto con la mirada perdida-

Mimi:Se lo voy a preguntar una vez mas jefecita¿que paso dentro de la casa de Zim?Porque se puso asi?

Tak:Es porque...cuando ustedes estiraron mis brazos,mis labios tocaron los de Zim.

Mimi:Ooohhh,se besaroooon-Exclamo con inocencia-

Tak:¿Que dijiste?

Mimi:Besar,eso que hicieron usted y el irken Zim.

Tak solo la mira confundida,esa palabra era nueva para ella.

Mimi:Besar es cuando dos personas juntan sus labios y...espere...a si! y algunas veces tambien juntan sus lenguas.

Tak:Porque sabes eso?y porque te detuviste un momento?

Mimi:Estaba en la informacion que Gir compartio cuando me controlo,junto con imagenes de personas juntando sus bocas.

Tak:Oh,y...no tienes nada mas que decir?

Mimi:Mmm,no por el momento.

Tak:De acuerdo(Tak ya se estaba sintiendo algo incomoda)olvidemos eso,ahora tratare de conectar el sistema de seguridad de personalidad a la nave.

Mimi:Si señora

Mimi y Tak van caminando,bajan a lo que parece ser un hangar pequeño,donde se encontraba el voot.

La Irken presiono un boton en los tableros de la nave,haciendo que salga la misma maquina que Dib utilizo para conectar su personalidad.

Tak intenta sentarse y colocarselo en su cabeza,pero el aparato le da una descarga electrica,provocando que se lo saque y salga rapidamente de la cabina.

Mimi:Porque paso eso?

Tak:Auch,al parecer,el conductor de informacion se daño-Dijo frotandose su cabeza-

Mimi:Y...eso significa...

Tak:Significa que el aparato no sirve,ademas de que el conductor de informacion es muy dificil de reparar o conseguir uno nuevo,por lo menos en este planeta,ya que soporta mucha energia(Decia de mala gana)

Mimi:Ahora entiendo,pero como hara para activar el sistema?

Tak:Humm,hay una alternativa,pero te necesito a ti.

Mimi:Siii!...Y porque me necesita?

Tak:Puedo usar tu cuerpo como conductor de informacion,ya que puede soportar la misma cantidad de energia,aunque existen varios problemas.

Mimi:Y cuales son jefecita?

Tak:Uno es que puedas explotar si la energia excede lo que puedes soportar;Otro puede ser el que dañe tu sistema central,quedando aun mas defectuosa de lo que ya eres,pero eso puede suceder sin tu memoria Mimi.

Mimi:Aja,y que puede pasar si la coloca de nuevo?

Tak:Lo unico que podria pasar es que la informacion sea descargada a tu propia memoria en lugar de la nave,aunque es poco probable si solo te utilizo 5 minutos,pero pasado ese lapso de tiempo,la informacion se descargara a tu memoria.

Mimi:Ohhh,entonces vuelva a colocarmela y yo hare de conductor,que dice ama?(Decia dulcemente)

Tak:Bien,aunque la computadora hara el conteo de los cinco minutos.

Mimi:Siii!

Tak:Pero primero debo formatear tu memoria,ya que si no lo hago,serias igual de estupida que ahora.

Mimi:Mmm,pero podre seguir hablando?

Tak:Si,te voy a dejar esa funcion.

Mimi:Graciaaaasss ama!

Tak:Lo unico que hay que hacer ahora es esperar a que se formatee,tardara un poco.

Mimi:Entonces ire a buscar comida.

Tak:Esta bien,pero quiero que estes aqui dentro de 10 minutos.

Mimi:Si jefecita

Cuando Mimi termino de decir esto,activo su forma de gatita y salio rapidamente,mientras su ama no podia dejar de pensar en su "beso" con Zim

Tak:¡¿Porque no dejo de pensar en el?!Ademas,no tengo tantas ganas de matarlo como antes ¿porque?

Mientras tanto en la base de Zim:

Gir veia a su amo extrañado,habia estado viendo hacia afuera de la casa,en la misma direccion donde se fue Tak.

Gir:Amo,que le pasa?quiere waffles?

Zim se tocaba sus labios con sus dedos.

Zim:Porque me puse asi?

Gir:Porque que?

Zim:Mira Gir,cuando tu y mimi tiraron de los brazos de Tak,nuestras bocas se tocaron,como las cosas que ves en la tele.

Gir:Ohhh,se dieron un beso!-Decia mientras hacia las muecas de un beso-

Zim:Si eso,y ahora tengo algo en mi squidly spooch,tu sabes que es?

Gir:Si!...

Zim:No lo sabes,cierto?

Gir:No.

Zim:Entonces la computadora lo sabra,Computadora!

Computadora:Llamaba usted amo?

Zim:Si,necesito que me digas que es lo que tengo,siento algo raro en mi cara y en mi interior.

Computadora:Usted no tiene nada amo Zim,yo lo vi todo,eso solo es una reaccion al beso de Tak.

Zim:¿Reaccion?¿Que clase de reaccion?

Computadora:Bueno,segun los datos de informacion humanos,es exitacion o simplemente manifiesto de emociones.

Zim:Emociones?pero que...

Zim se calla al escuchar las voces de Dib y de Xia (gracias a los microfonos que les puso a ambos) en la computadora,rapidamente se fue a ver de que hablaban.

En el parque se encontraban Dib y Xia que habian salida de la casa del niño cabezon para despejarse un poco.

Xia estaba algo emocionada,estaba con su nuevo amigo,en una nueva ciudad y con nuevas aventuras,cosa que no creeria que le pasarian aqui,ella penso tener suficiente con las que paso en su antigua ciudad.

Dib solo queria estar lejos de su casa.

Sabia que Tak habia regresado y que de seguro le haria algo malo por modificar su nave.

Xia:Oye Dib,relajate,te ves muy preocupado

Dib:Oh,si,solo es que me preocupa el hecho de que Tak ha vuelto.

Xia:¿Umm,con que eso es?Y que tal si vamos por unas sodas?tengo sed.

Dib:Esta bien,vamos.

Ambos van hacia una maquina de sodas cerca de alli y Xia toma a Dib de la mano,lo que hace que este se sonroje y vea a la muchacha,la cual solo le responde la mirada con una tierna sonrisa.

Ya con los refrescos en mano,van y se sientan en una banca,y comienzan a hablar sobre Zim.

Xia:¿Y desde cuando Zim esta en la tierra? ¿lo sabes?-le dice mientras le da un sorbo a su gaseosa-

Dib:Hmm,creo que hace casi dos años.

Xia:¿Tanto?Es muy estupido para no haber conquistado el planeta aun.

Dib:Asi es,pero escucha,si quieres te dire todas sus debilidades.

Xia:¡Si dimelas!.

Dib:De acuerdo:El agua y las gaseosas son como un acido para su piel,al igual que la carne y su ayudante robot es muy tonto...-Le dijo mientras tomaba su soda-

Xia:¿Ayudante robot?

Dib:Si,a veces sale vestido de un perro verde,aunque es muy obvio,el no es una amenaza.

Xia:Entiendo.

Dib:Otra cosa es...(Dib se calla al observar que algo titilaba detras de la espalda de Xia)

Xia:¿Dib?¿que te pasa?-Dijo terminando su refresco-

Dib:¡Shhh!,no hables.

Dib hace que la chica se levante y este le saca el pequeño aparato.

El de la gran cabeza tira el pequeño objeto en el suelo y lo aplasta con su pie,y en ese movimiento,Xia tambien ve el mismo objeto en la espalda de Dib,lo saca y se lo muestra sin decir nada.

El chico hace lo mismo con esto.

Xia solo lo ve intrigada.

Dib:Maldito Zim.

Xia:¿Que eran esas cosas Dib?

Dib:Eran radio transmisores,Zim nos los puso cuando nos empujo,con eso podia escuchar todo lo que deciamos.

Xia:Bueno,no es muy tonto despues de todo.

Dib:Pero ya no nos escuchara mas,quieres que siga?

Xia:¡Si claro!

Dib:En donde me quede?...¡A si,!Otra cosa es que si el necesita ayuda de un alguien,es porque es algo muy urgente,ya que odia mucho a los humanos.

Xia:Si,me di cuenta de eso.

Dib:Jajaja,cierto.

Xia:Ehh,Dib?Te puedo hacer una pregunta?-Dijo la muchacha timidamente y bajando su cabeza-

Dib:Si,lo que quieras Xia.

Xia:Tu...tienes novia?-La pelirroja se empezo a sonrojar-

Dib se sorpendio ante la pregunta de su amiga,se puso nervioso y sus mejillas se tiñieron de rojo.

Dib:N-no,y tu...tienes novio?-Le dijo ya dandole un ultimo sorbo a su gaseosa-

La chica se ruborizo aun mas que antes,pero con un aire de tristeza le respondio:

Xia:No,claro que no,quien querria estar con una chica tan rara como yo,es decir,mira mis ojos,si no se burlan de mis pechos,se burlan de ellos,ademas,en Roswell decian que era fea.

Dib ve su cara y nota como se le escapan unas lagrimas a la chica.

El,como su amigo,tenia la obligacion de hacerla sentir mejor.

Bueno,era lo que el pensaba.

El cabezon acerco su mano hacia la de la pelirroja,la tomo de la barbilla,la miro a los ojos y le dijo:

Dib:No te pongas triste,no eres fea,es mas,eres muy bonita,me encantan tus ojos y tus pechos-Dib aparto la mano de la barbilla de Xia y se tapo la boca -

El muchacho habia arruinado ese momento tan tierno,pero la pelirroja solto una pequeña risa,haciendo que Dib se calmara un poco.

Dib:¿De que te ries?

Xia:Jajaja,nunca nadie me ha dicho que le encantan mis pechos.

Dib:Jeje,si bueno,fue por el momento-Le dijo timidamente-

Xia:Eres un pervertido-le respondio seriamente y luego largo una carcajada-

Dib:¡Hey!No me digas asi.

Xia:Pero fue algo gracioso...Mmm,estoy cansada de estar sentada,vamos a comer algo.

Dib:De acuerdo.

Xia y Dib pasaron casi toda la tarde en el parque,comiendo algodones de azucar,caramelos y haciendo todo tipo de cosas,hasta que ambos decidieron que ya era algo tarde y estaba oscureciendo.

Xia:La pase muy bien Dib,pero creo que ya es tarde.

Dib:Tienes razon¿quieres que te acompañe a casa?

Xia:Si no es molestia para ti

Dib:Claro que no,vamos!

Los amigos salieron en direccion a la casa de la pelirroja.

Xia estaba muy feliz y algo risueña,esa tarde fue la mejor,ademas de que la paso con su amigo.

No dijeron una sola palabra en el camino,pero ya no estaban incomodos.

La muchacha,una manzana antes de que llegaran a su casa,abrazo el torso de Dib y recosto su cabeza en el hombro del chico.

Dib se ruborizo,pero se dejo llevar y rodeo su brazo por el cuello de la chica.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de la chica,ambos se soltaron y se vieron frente a frente.

Dib:Y..bien,ya llegamos.

Xia:Si,gracias Dib.

Dib:No es nada,ademas mi casa queda cerca de aqui.

Xia:No Dib,gracias por este gran dia.

Dib:No,gracias a ti por ser mi amiga.

De repente Xia cerro sus ojos y acerco sus labios a los de Dib,y este tambien hizo lo mismo,tratando de dar sus primer beso.

Pero el ruido de la perilla de la puerta los despierta,era la madre de Xia.

Dib se esconde detras de Xia.

Madre de Xia:¡Oye,que no ves que ya es tarde!¡Son las 8:30 de la noche!

Xia:Si mamá,es solo que un amigo me llevo al parque,

Madre de Xia:¿Amigo eh?¿y como se llama?No es otro de eso amigos imaginarios verdad?

Xia:No mamá,y ya te dije que eran fantasmas-Xia se corre a un costado para que su madre pudiera ver a Dib.

Dib:Hola,yo soy Dib.

Madre de Xia:Oh,yo soy Sasha,madre de Xia.

Dib:Encantada de conocerla señora.

Sasha:Me pareces un buen chico Dib,creo que Xia por fin se decidio encontrar novio en lugar de fantasmas.

Xia:¡Mamá! ¡El es un amigo!-le dijo con las mejillas de rojo-

Sasha:Bien,bien,pero ya entra,dejare que te despidas de el.

Sasha se va y cierra la puerta,dejando a Dib y Xia afuera.

Xia:No le hagas caso,esta algo loca.

Dib:Jajaja,es algo graciosa.

Xia:De nuevo gracias Dib.

Dib:No me lo agradezcas,la pasamos bien hoy,que tal si lo repetimos el sabado?

Xia:¡Si claro,seria genial!

Dib:Bien,me voy.

Dib se estaba por dar la vuelta para ir a su casa,pero la pelirroja lo agarra del brazo,haciendo que este mueva la cabeza hacia donde estaba Xia.

La chica,que queria darle un beso en las mejillas,termina dandole un beso en los labios.

Luego de unos segundos,Xia separo sus labios,le dijo "nos vemos mañana" y entro a su casa.

Dib:Si claro...mañana.

Xia:(del otro lado de la puerta)Eso salio mejor de lo que pense.

Dib se va bailando a su casa.

No era para menos,en este dia hizo una amiga,que le cree,no lo tacha de loco,paso una buena tarde con ella en el parque y ademas la beso.

Llego feliz a su casa,abrio la puerta y todo estaba oscuro,ya que nadie habia llegado aun.

Todo estaba como antes de salir con Xia,pero tenia la sensacion de que habia alguien alli.

Prende las luces y pregunta:

Dib:¿Holaaa?¿Hay alguien?

Y detras de el escucha una voz femenina que le respondio:

¿?:No hay nadie Dib,solo yo.

Dib salta del susto y mira hacia atras,era Tak.

Estaba en su forma Irken,tenia su cara lastimada,no tenia sus guantes y en sus muñecas tenia marcas como si alguien las hubiera apretado con fuerza.

Dib:¿Q-que haces tu aqui?

Tak:Solo vine a pedirte ayuda.

Dib:Por favor no me...espera¿Dijiste ayuda?

Tak:Asi es...si me ayudas,no te matare-le dijo mientras se frotaba sus muñecas-

Dib:Mmm,y para que necesitas mi ayuda?

Tak:Es Mimi,se ha vuelto loca.

Dib:Tu robot?¿Como?

Tak:Te lo dire mientras vamos al laboratorio de tu padre,tu debes tener la tecnologia para desactivarla.

Dib:¿Como sabias que mi padre..

Tak:(interrumpiendo a Dib)No necesito espiarte para saber que tu padre es la persona mas lista del este planeta,asi que debe tener un laboratorio aqui no?

Dib:Esta bien,tienes razon,pero donde esta Mimi ahora?

Tak:No tengo idea,pero dijo algo sobre Zim,ademas programo la seguridad de la base para que yo no pudiera entrar en mi forma Irken

Dib:Y porque no entras con tu disfraz?

Tak:Mimi lo tiene

Dib:Y al parecer peleaste con ella verdad?

Tak:Asi es,te contare todo despues,vamos al laboratorio...Ahh,Dib,acercate.

Dib:Oh claro.

Dib se acerca a tak y cuando esta lo suficientemente cerca,tak le da un gran golpe en la cara.

Dib:Ahhh,porque hiciste eso?

Tak:Es lo menos que te mereces por tocar mi nave,ademas,Mimi esta loca por tu culpa!

Si decir nada mas,Tak y Dib van hacia el laboratorio del profesor membrana.

Dib quedo adolorido por el golpe de Tak,mientras la irken solo pensaba en las palabras que le dijo Mimi antes de irse:

Flashback:

Mimi:(con la voz de Tak)"Sabes?yo hare lo que tu no pudiste hacer con Zim"

Lo unico que pudo decir antes de entrar al laboratorio de Dib fue:

Tak:Maldita Mimi,sera que lo matara o...

Fin 4° capitulo y primera parte.

Muchas gracias por leer,lo unico que te puedo decir,es que tal vez tarde en subir los capitulos porque empeze la escuela y me estan llenando de tarea,pero tratare de terminar este fic,que posiblemente tenga 20 o 30 capitulos,depende de que tantas ideas tenga.

Sin mas que decir Adios.


	5. Mimi se vuelve loca(2 parte)

Hola chicos,chicas,...vaya,que nostalgia,cuantos meses llevo de no entrar a mi cuenta?Si tuviera sentimientos,soltaría unas lagrimas,pero no puedo.

Les pido sinceramente perdón por todo lo que he tardado en subir este capitulo,lo que pasaba es que tuve un problema familiar,luego,me olvide mi contraseña,pero la recupere(la tenia escrita en mi carpeta del colegio) y aqui estoy.

Bueno,antes que nada,quiero decirles que he "crecido" un poco en cuanto a lo intelectual estos meses,y quise hacer un fic un poco mas elaborado,pero mi preocupación es que haya cosas que tal vez ustedes no entiendan,guíense a partir de este capítulo, y si pueden,quieren o tienen ganas,díganme en los comentarios si están conformes con esto.

Otra cosa,que opinan de muchos OC?Listo,ahora el texto.

-Vaya señorita,mira la hora que es-Dijo la "madre" de Xia marcando el reloj de su muñeca

-Si lo se,es que la pase tan bien que no vi la hora-

-Bueno,por lo menos hiciste un amigo,pero ¿porque le mentiste?-

-¿Mentirle en que?-

-En que soy tu mama,si sabes perfectamente que soy tu tía,solo te cuido por una promesa a tu verdadera madre-

-Es que...creo que es muy pronto para decirle a Dib sobre mi familia-

-Tal vez tengas razón,pero si sientes algo especial por el deberías de tener confianza,pero hay cosas que quizás no puedas decirle,como...ya sabes-Decía su tía mientras miraba sus ojos rojos.

-Si,eso creo,pero tu también le mentiste a Dib-

-¿Mentir yo?Noooo-Dijo con un tono sarcástico.

-¿Porque le dijiste que tu nombre era Sasha?Tia Dana-

-Por precaución niña.-

-¿Precaución de que?-

-Y si tu novio pertenece a alguna sociedad secreta que investiga cosas paranormales y hace que nos lleven al laboratorio de nuevo,has pensado en eso?-En su rostro se mostraba un gran estado de pánico

-Oye,primero que nada,Dib no es mi novio,y quédate tranquila,el no seria capaz de una cosa así-

-Bien Xia,pero no digas que no te adverti-

-Claro "Sasha",eres demasiado paranoica-

-La paranoia me ha mantenido con vida,Xia,es un mal necesario-

-Hmm como digas-

Mientras en la casa de Dib

Tak y Dib llegaron al laboratorio del profesor Membrana,rápidamente Tak se puso a buscar varios elementos y,aunque nunca a estado allí,sabia que es lo que tenia que buscar.

Dib solo observaba las heridas de Tak,tenia graves moretones en su cara y profundos cortes en su cuerpo,pero sobretodo la de la muñeca,sobresalía mucho,al parecer mimi saco algo de allí con poca dulzura.

-¿Como puedes moverte con esas heridas?-

-Ja,¿porque deberia decirtelo?-

-Esta bien...no me digas si no quieres.-

-Debo encontrar Sodio,Hidrógeno y Oxígeno,y con lo que tengo en mi bolsillo debe funcionar-

-Eh,una pregunta¿Que tienes en tu bolsillo?-

-Son algo asi como nanobots,luego te lo explico-

-Ohh... bueno mi padre guarda los químicos alli,donde dice no tocar-

Tak busco donde le señalo Dib y encontró un tubo de ensayo con la etiqueta de los químicos que ella estaba buscando

-Ahora,tengo que mezclarlos,pero no puedo hacerlo aqui,los gases pueden tener efectos mejor mezclarlos al aire libre.

Dib seguía confundido,¿Para que quería mezclar todo eso?

-Oye espera,¿que es lo que quieres exactamente?¿Que ocurre?-

-Déjalo Dib-

-Vamos dímelo,¿que tiene de malo?-

Con esas palabras,Tak estalló.

Empujo a Dib contra la pared y puso su brazo izquierdo sobre el cuello del chico.

-¡¿Que tiene de malo?!¡Si no actuamos pronto,Mimi tratara de destruir este patético mundo,junto con todos nosotros!-Decía furiosa la irken

-¡Ahora comprendo!¡suéltame por favor!- Dijo con dificultad el chico con el pelo en forma de guadaña

Tak suelta a Dib bruscamente,cayendo este violentamente al suelo.

-Ay mi cuello,déjame decirte...una cosa mas...¿Que sucedió con Mimi?-

Tak larga un suspiro largo,y mas tranquila le dice:

-¿Tienes una gorra de lana y unas gafas de sol?-

-Si,¿por que?-

-Tráeme eso,ademas de una mochila y una botella con agua,te explicare todo en el camino-

Hace unas horas...

Mimi ya había terminado de comer detrás del taco loco,y pensó que ya era tiempo de volver a la base de su ama

-Creo que debo volver,ya paso bastaaaante tiempo-dijo saliendo rápidamente hacia la base-

Al llegar,vio a Tak preparando todo para usarla como puente de información.

La pequeña robot no sabia porque,pero sentía dentro de su sistema que algo malo iba a suceder.

-¡Ya volví!-

-Oh,mimi,ya esta todo listo,tan solo debes conectar tu memoria y luego el cable conductor de la nave-

-Emm,¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?-hablaba levantando su manito de robot-

-Mimi,no es necesario que levantes la mano,puedes preguntar cualquier cosa-

-Siento algo en mi interior,como que algo va a salir mal-

-Creo que es el miedo,en el planeta irk nos hablaron de eso,creo que es una reacción a algo desconocido,tal vez un peligro,pero también sirve como método de supervivencia-

-Ohhh,entonces...-

-Simplemente,es la reaccion que tienes al no saber que te sucederá cuando te conectes con la nave,pero es raro,eres un robot,no deberias tener esos sentimientos-

-Pero los irkens tampoco deben tener sentimientos y no son robots-

-Es muy distinto mimi,no tengo tiempo para explicártelo,así que guarda silencio-

Mimi deja abrir su cabeza para que su ama pudiera conectarle su memoria.

-Listo,ahora empecemos-

Ahora la irken se coloca en su cabeza una especie de casco metálico,que,a su vez,se conecta en la cabeza de la robot mediante un pequeño cable,y de la cabeza de esta sale otro cable aún mas pequeño el cual es el que esta en la computadora de la nave.

-Ama,tengo miedo-Decía mientras se escondía detrás de la nave.

-No digas tonterías Mimi,no sucederá nada,ahora,computadora comienza el conteo-

-Si señora-

En la pantalla se ven el número 3,del cual se ve una cuenta hacia atrás hasta que empiezan a contar los cinco minutos.

Para Mimi esos minutos fueron eternos, hasta que vio que solo faltaban treinta segundos

-Ya falta poco,recuerda no precipitarte o hacer algún movimiento brusco,ya que tus circuitos se confundirían con los del conductor y ya te explique lo que pasaría.-

-¿Que qué?-

-Agh...¿tengo que explicártelo de nuevo?-dijo ignorando los tres segundos restantes

-Si por favor-decía levantando su manito.

-Si tus circuitos se confunden con los del conductor,mi "personalidad" iría a parar en tu centro de información,entiendes?.-

Mimi no responde.

-Me entiendes?-Luego de decir esto Tak ve en el monitor que la cuenta regresiva había terminado,y ahora se mostraba en porcentaje la información que se descargaba,pero esta información estaba siendo descargada en Mimi,lo cual iba en un 13%...gran error.

-¡Oh no!¡Esto es malo!-

La chica irken se apresura para desconectar su casco,pero fue en vano,ya que primero debe de estar la información descargada al 100%,cosa que no podía hacer,así que intento desconectar el cable de la cabeza de Mimi,la descarga ya iba al 25%.

Tak agarro el cable con su mano derecha y la cabeza de mimi con la izquierda y empezó a separar ambos lados.

Aunque su fuerza era mucha,apenas pudo mover el cable de la cabeza de su sirvienta robot.

-Es inútil...¡que estúpida fui!-dijo levantando su cabeza y viendo el electro-imán que ella usaba para levantar distintos materiales,antes de ser enviada al espacio por Zim.

-¡Eso es!¡Computadora,activa el imán!-

-Si ama-

El imán se enciende levantando a Mimi,mientras que Tak agarra el cable de información.

Ahora,con sus dos manos y el imán dándole una pequeña ayuda,podía sacarlo antes de que la descarga llegue al cien por ciento.

-Computadora,¿cuanto va la descarga?-

-Va a un 46% señora.

-Maldita sea-dijo mientras se apresuraba.

Su esfuerzo estaba dando resultados,el conductor ya estaba a punto de salir.

-¡Un poco más!-decía agotada hasta que el cable salio despedido (junto con ella) hacia atrás.

-¿Hasta donde...llego la descarga?-exclamo adolorida,el golpe fue fuerte.

-50%.

-Bueno...por lo menos...no llego a cien,desactiva el imán-Dijo mientras se quitaba el caso metálico.

El iman se apaga y deja caer a la pequeña robot,intacta,aunque Tak nota algo raro en sus ojos.

-¿Mimi?¿estas bien?-Le dice mientras la observa ponerse de pie y con unos ojos de color morado.

-A quien le dices Mimi,idiota?-Dice con el mismo tono de voz que Tak.

-Oye,¿que te sucede?

-¿Que te sucede a ti?Basura con patas-le respondió mientras la empujaba con sus brazos metálicos.

Tak cae,asombrada por la actitud de la pequeña robot.

Esta avanza tras la irken,la cual se levanta con rapidez

-¿Que es lo que quieres?-

-¡Quiero DESTRUIR!-Dijo de una manera violenta y sujetando a su "ama" de los brazos con su gran garra,atrayéndola y quedando ambas cara a cara.

-¡Lo que haces...no tiene sentido!-Exclama con rabia

-¿Sentido?Yo solo busco aprobación?-le respondió junto con un puñetazo en el estómago, que deja a la extraterrestre sin aire.

Luego la "poseída" robot revisa las muñecas de una casi inconsciente Tak,buscando algo,que encontró en la muñeca izquierda de esta.

Era algo en forma de brazalete, solo que tenia una luz tenue y parpadeante que rodeaba todo el objeto.

-Justo lo que necesito-Dijo dejando caer a su ama.

Mimi se colocó el brazalete en su brazo metálico y deslizó su dedo sobre la luz del aparato,activando el disfraz holográfico de Tak,ahora en ella.

Esta se dio media vuelta y se estaba por marchar,pero la muchacha irken se levanto y trato de agarrarla del cuello,o por lo menos,del cuello del disfraz.

-¡No puedes hacerme esto!¡SOY TU AMA!-dijo con una gran ira.

-¡Puedo hacer otras cosas si quieres!-dicho esto le dio un golpe de codo en las costillas de Tak,después unos cuantos golpes en el rostro y luego vuelve a sujetar las muñecas de la alienígena, pero esta vez con otro fin.

-¿Sabes?Yo hare con Zim lo que tu no pudiste hacer-

-¿Que? ¿A que...te refieres...pedazo de hojalata?-La irken exclama difícilmente,el golpe en su pecho le impedía hablar con normalidad.

-Lo siento,no tengo mucho tiempo para hablar contigo-termina diciendo esto y tuerce las muñecas de Tak,oyéndose unos crujidos que son rápidamente opacados por los gritos de sufrimiento de la irken,la cual saca ahora las extremidades mecánicas de su pak,alejándose de la robot.

-Me había olvidado de tus patas mecanicas-dice corriendo a gran velocidad y poniéndose detrás de la muchacha de piel verde.

Esto no sorprendió a Tak,sabia las habilidades de Mimi,sabia que estaba acorralada,y también sabia que trataría de romper sus cuatro extremidades mecanizadas.

Efectivamente, eso es lo que hizo Mimi,pero la irken solamente se quedo quieta,inmóvil,era la primera vez que se sentía así.

No quería admitirlo pero sentía "derrotada".

-¿Y ahora,que harás,"Tak"?-dijo la ya nada inocente robot poniendo un énfasis con un tono burlón a la ultima palabra.

La chica irken,analizaba la situación,aun le quedaban sus piernas:o seguía peleando(con un resultado mas que obvio) o escapaba y buscaba una solución al problema

-Si...la segunda opción parece mas lógica,ademas,puedo subir por las escaleras y saltar por la ventana,pero antes debo distraerla-decía en su mente

-¿Sabes que?que te parece si te remato de un solo golpe,digo,un solo puñetazo fuerte en el cuello y ¡Bum!-Decía en un tono simpático y esbozando una sonrisa psicópata(bueno,al menos en el traje holográfico de su ama)

-¡Mira!¡El imán esta activado!-dijo Tak tratando de parecer asombrada

-¿El que?-dijo mirando hacia atrás y arriba,dándole posibilidad a la irken de escapar rápidamente.

-Mentira,esta apagado...oh ya entiendo-decía mientras miraba a su alrededor y se daba cuenta de que su ama había escapado.

Tak salto por la ventana y quiso tomar un descanso,pero lo que dijo Mimi no le dejo tomarse un respiro:

-¡Jajaja!¡No importa que corras,este planeta sera destruido en cuestión de horas!-Grito Mimi.

Estas palabras motivaron a Tak a seguir corriendo.

-Ahora¿a donde voy?...la base de Zim?...No...La casa de Dib?...bueno,es mejor que la primera opción.

En la base de Tak,Mimi se encontraba mas tranquila:

-Bueno,por lo menos tengo tiempo de configurar todo-

...

Mientras,en las calles de la ciudad,hora actual:

-Valla,con que eso paso eh?-Pregunto Dib mientras veía a Tak con su nuevo look.

-Si,¿es raro no?-

-Yo creo que es mas raro que una extraterrestre con un gorro de lana,unas gafas de sol,químicos y nanobots en su bolsillo ande por las calles sin que le presten atención.

-Si,tu raza es muy ignorante,ademas de estúpida-Decía mientras soltaba una pequeña carcajada.

-Oye no todos somos así-Dijo Dib un poco enojado.

-Bueno,creo que tu eres la excepción-

-No solamente yo...¿lo dije en voz alta otra vez?-exclamó mientras se golpeaba la frente con su mano.

-¿A si?¿Quien es esa otra persona,no sera esa humana de cabellos rojos verdad?-

-¿Como sabes de ella?-Pregunto el niño cabezon.

-Apenas llegue, le ordene a Mimi que investigue la eskuela,y ella estaba entre las fotos de Mimi-

-Valla,tu si que no eres descuidada, pero,¿Exactamente,porque volviste?-Dijo Dib tratando de dejar el tema de Xia afuera

-Bueno,creo que ya debes saberlo no?-

-Zim...o me equivoco?-

-No te equivocas,regrese por venganza-

-Oye,si quieres puedo ayudarte-

-No gracias,yo sola puedo,ademas,¿que sentido tiene el eliminar a tu peor enemigo y compartir ese regocijo con otro?-Dijo la Irken en un tono arrogante.

-Oye,solo lo decía como apoyo,y yo seré quien elimine a Zim primero-Dijo un poco enfadado.

-Bien,podríamos discutir por esto por un buen rato pero ya casi llegamos a la colina-

Subieron hacia la colina,y una vez allí, Tak saco todo lo que tenia en la mochila,

Mientras que decía en su mente:

-Zim es mi peor enemigo, no debo olvidar porque estoy aqui,aunque me da curiosidad saber lo que Mimi hara con el-

Fin del capitulo 5

Muchas gracias por haber leído, y les pido reiteradamente disculpas,

Espero que les haya gustado,aunque esto lo hice hace 4 días,no tenia tiempo y por lo tanto tampoco inspiración(ademas de que lo hago en mi celu :/ )

Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo,adios.


End file.
